


Adopting A New Attitude

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Making Moments Count [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Headmaster Umino Iruka, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Marriage, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to welcome new members into the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting A New Attitude

Iruka dragged himself through the front door of the house, feeling as if he had aged ten years in just one day. Two teachers had been out sick, so he had been back in the classroom and quickly forced to acknowledge that six months behind a desk as Headmaster had dulled the edge of his patience for dealing with students in a group. And he had assigned himself what he knew was the worst task: the six-year-olds in general education; the class designed to discover which children had chakra, and therefore the potential to become a shinobi, and which children didn't.

He sighed and dropped his overflowing satchel on the floor, leaning back against the door. It was full of all the paperwork that had fallen by the wayside that day, all the things that he was expected to be aware of as Academy Headmaster. All things that he hadn't be able to see to while herding and corralling the six-year-olds. He had already dispatched Shiba to Kakashi with a message that he wouldn't be tending to his duties as the Hokage's aide that day, and he didn't doubt that the ninken had gone into (excruciating) detail as to why.

Kakashi was sure to have had a few good laughs at his expense.

But there was no sense in putting off the inevitable, so Iruka pushed away from the door and slung his satchel back over his shoulder with an audible grunt. He dumped everything in his home office, took a moment to re-tie his hair into a looser ponytail at the nape of his neck, then made his way to the kitchen for a much-needed cup of tea.

He had only just sat down and taken his first sip when a hesitant voice sounded behind him. “Iruka-oji?”

He turned and saw Toshihiko standing in the doorway The Kumo orphan looked worried; face pale and teeth worrying his bottom lip. It was an unusual sight on the boy's face, who was usually the calmest and most collected of the three. In the eight months that he and Kakashi had fostered the Kumo trio Iruka had never seen Toshihiko lose his composure. It had bothered him on some instinctual level, seeing a child so in control of every emotion, but he had long since accepted that it was simply who the boy was.

But that composure was now nowhere to be seen. “Toshi-kun, what is it? What's the matter?” Iruka looked behind the boy, expecting to see the other two-thirds of the group. “Where are Arashi and Momori?” he asked.

Toshihiko smiled weakly. “Detention,” he said, extending one hand with the familiar pale blue form in it. “Suzume-sensei told me to give you this.”

Iruka sighed and took it without a glance. The blue copy of the form was the one that went to the Headmaster; Kakashi would have received the yellow one that went to the parent. It was what they had agreed to when the trio had first started at the Academy and Iruka was still just a teacher. It certainly kept potential conflict-of-interest complaints to a minimum.

But that was of little concern at the moment, when Toshihiko's obvious distress was tugging on every parental instinct Iruka had. “That's not what's bothering you, though,” he said with a smile. “Arashi and Momori _not_ in detention would be worrisome.” He gestured for the boy to come closer and sit beside him at the table. “So, what is it?”

“Its. . . You. . .” He took a deep breath and pulled a scroll out of his pocket, setting it on the table. “This arrived by special messenger,” he whispered.

Iruka could clearly see the symbol of the Land of Lightning etched on the scroll's seal and realized what was worrying Toshihiko. He and his cohorts were the fourth group of war orphans that he and Kakashi had taken in as foster children. The first three occasions hadn't lasted long before other family had been found and the children had been returned to their home villages. But Toshihiko, Arashi, and Momori had been with them for eight months now. A long enough time for strong attachments to grow on all sides. And Toshihiko was obviously frightened that it was all about to end.

In all honesty Iruka was as well, but he clamped down on those feelings, concerned that his Reverse Empathy might make it all too apparent to Toshihiko. Instead he laid a hand on the scroll and drew it to him. “It'll be okay,” he said, resting his other hand on the boy's shoulder. “Whatever happens it'll be okay.” Then he broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, quickly scanning and absorbing the information in it. Then he released it and watched it roll back up before he stood.

“I need to go and speak with the Rokudaime,” he said, making sure to smile as he spoke. Even so Toshihiko's eyes widened, catching the more formal “Rokudaime” as opposed to the simple “Kakashi”. “Get started on your homework, and make sure Arashi and Momori get theirs done as well.” He sighed and looked around the kitchen. “I don't know how long I'll be, so when you three get hungry don't worry about dinner; just order something in. You know which places keep an account for us, right?” When Toshihiko nodded he grinned. “Good.” He gently laid a hand on the boy's head. “It's okay. Everything is fine. I promise.” Then he walked out of the kitchen, but not without a parting comment. “And go to bed on time!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

_There has been no progress made at all in the search for any remaining family of the three orphans currently in your custody. What few records were intact after the Ten Tails' blast seem to indicate that there were very few family members even at the best of times. I have already signed the necessary paperwork declaring the three of them wards of the state, but Darui suggested I write to the pair of you before making any arrangements for them here in Kumogakure._

Kakashi pressed a hand on his desk, holding the scroll flat when he finished reading. The lack of the Yondaime Raikage's official seal indicated that this letter was more of a personal communication. The official notice of the change in status for Arashi, Momori, and Toshihiko lay on the desk near his elbow, and he passed it over to Iruka, waiting patiently while his husband read it.

“Well,” Iruka breathed when he was done. “This is. . .” He looked up and met Kakashi's gaze. “What do you intend to do?”

“As the Hokage or as their foster father?”

Iruka chuckled softly. “As the Hokage. I would have asked 'What do you _want_ to do?” if it had been the latter.”

Kakashi gave a short nod, understanding writ clear on his face. “I need to know what their foster parents want before I can make a decision as the Hokage,” he said, a wide smile visible even through his mask. “So tell me, Hatake Iruka, what are your wishes with regard to the three Kumo orphans currently in the care and custody or you and your husband?”

There was no hesitation or uncertainty in Iruka's voice. “I want to adopt them,” he stated plainly and simply. Then a smile started to twitch at the corner of his mouth. “But I need to consult with my husband about this first.”

Kakashi stood and quickly stripped off his white and red-flame-patterned haori, laying it on top of the desk as he moved around it, then tugged his mask down. “I want you to be happy,” he said, wrapping his arms around Iruka and kissing his temple. “And I suppose I've also grown attached to the three terrors,” he concluded with an entirely fake, put-upon sigh.

Iruka laughed. “Two terrors,” he corrected. “Two terrors and Toshihiko. And you just want to teach Arashi and Momori all of your Lightning jutsus.” He softly kissed the corner of Kakashi's mouth before placing his hands on the edge of the mask. “So, we're agreed?” Kakashi nodded and Iruka pulled the mask back up to cover his face and stepped back, out of the circle of his husband's arms. He bowed low. “Now that you know the wishes of their foster parents what is your decision, Rokudaime-sama?”

Kakashi smiled and went back to sit behind his desk. “I'll write to the Raikage immediately to get the entire process started on their end, and issue the necessary instructions for Konoha's half. You will be notified when everything is final, sensei." Iruka straightened from his bow with a cheeky grin. “Dismissed,” Kakashi mock-growled at him.

****~**~**~**~**~****

“What does it all mean?” Arashi asked, the faintest quiver in his voice.

It was a month later and all five of them were seated around the kitchen table, which was covered in all of the paperwork that had been needed to complete the adoption. There were three sets of everything, but all Iruka insisted the children read was the final decrees from both Kumo and Konoha. The rest of it, with all of the niggling details and overblown legal language, wasn't important.

“It means,” Kakashi began, removing his mask so that the three children could see every expression on his face. “It means that the five of us are a family according to the laws of the Lands of Fire and Lightning. And that you three are now a part of the Hatake clan. And also that when you graduate from the Academy you'll be shinobi of Konoha.”

Iruka saw the uncertain glances that Arashi, Toshihiko, and Momori all exchanged. “It doesn't change anything in your status as citizens of the Land of Lightning,” he explained, guessing what was bothering the trio. “You're just also citizens of the Land of Fire, now. And when you come of age you'll be allowed to choose one or the other.” He felt his throat start to tighten just a fraction. “But no matter what happens you'll always have a place here, with us. In Konoha and in our family.”

Momori sniffled loudly before launching herself out of her chair and across the table, throwing her arms around Iruka's neck and clinging. He hugged her back, laying a cheek against her soft blonde hair. “I love you, Iruka-oji,” she whispered against his neck.

And then both boys broke down and flew around the table, catching both Iruka and Kakashi into a tight, many-armed hug. It took a while to calm everybody down and dry all of the tears (Iruka unashamedly wiping his own and laughing as Kakashi tried to hide his) and come to an agreement about the use of Oto-san versus Oto-chan (Kakashi favored the former and Iruka the latter) before another issue came up.

“But you said the five of us Kak – um, I mean Oto-san,” Toshihiko said, a smile blooming across his face. “But there's thirteen!”

Iruka looked at him, confused, but Kakashi just laughed. “You are so right, Toshi-kun, and I'm ashamed I forgot.” He flashed through a series of signs, bit his thumb, and with a loud _clap_ of air and an enormous puff of smoke all eight ninken appeared in the kitchen, Pakkun taking his usual place in the center of the table.

“What's up, boss?” the pug growled, nodding quick greetings to Iruka and the trio of children.

Kakashi grinned at the tiny dog and clasped one of Iruka's hands in his, twining their fingers together. “It's time to welcome some new members into the pack.”


End file.
